el inicio de una nueva vida
by himeotaku15
Summary: despues de la pelea entre el bien y el mal ¿como sera la vida de Maron?, ¿su noviasgo con Chiaki no avanzara?, en este fan fic estos dos son novios, pero la llegada de dos personajes (creados por mi) pondra en aprietos a Chiaki, ¿que es lo que pasara con el amor de estos dos?.
1. una noticia inesperada

antes que nada he de aclarar que los personajes de kamikaze kaitou jeanne no son mios pertenecen a la autora Arina Tanemura esto no es mas que un Fanfic hecho por Fan para Fans.

CAPITULO I

UNA NOTICIA INESPERADA

La oscuridad invadió toda la ciudad provocando que el tiempo se detuviera, mientras que un joven de cabello castaño intentaba hacer reaccionar a nuestra heroína. ¡Marón! ¡Marón! gritaba desesperadamente para que la joven reaccionara después de saber que su querida amiga Fin estaba ayudando al Diablo. Después de un largo y desesperado intento de Chiaki por hacer reaccionar a Marón esta sale del trance en el que se encontraba, tratando de hacer reflexionar a Fin y ayudarla a que fuera la misma de siempre pero sus intentos fueron en vano. Fin logro deshacerse de la barrera de Dios que protegía a Marón logrando que la joven cayera bajo el efecto de su ataque, siguiéndola Chiaki y Noin aliado de Fin, los tres fueron transportados en el tiempo viajando justo en el momento de la muerte de Juana de Arco quien hizo reaccionar a marón para que siguiera luchando en nombre de Dios, así con la ayuda de Noin regresaron a su época.

Al regresar Access el ángel de Chiaki los recibe, tras el llegaba Miyako quien estaba a punto de ser atacada por un demonio pero marón la salvo a tiempo, debido a esto no tuvo otro remedio más que convertirse en Jeanne, recitando su lema:

"Fuerte y Seria, Incomparable y Maravillosa, Energética y Valiente"

En el nombre de Dios Kaito Jeanne ha llegado.

De esta manera Miyako se entero de que Kaito Jeanne era su mejor amiga Marón, que Simbad era Chiaki, su amigo y compañero de clases, (sin mencionar que fue el chico que le gustaba). Esto al principio fue una gran sorpresa para ella. Antes de que Miyako pudiera reaccionar ante dicha situación es raptada por Fin y reta a Marón a ir a buscarla.

Nuestros héroes llegaron al castillo para recuperar a Miyako pero lo que encontraron fue a una Miyako poseída por un demonio esperándolos y les ataco, la batalla se prolongaba y los ataques de Miyako eran cada vez más intensos hacia su amiga, los intentos de Chiaki por regresar a la normalidad a la chica y así proteger a Marón eran inútiles, cuando de repente en el momento crucial de la pelea entre las amigas apareció una luz.

¿Quién podría ser el causante de esa luz misteriosa? Se preguntaban nuestros ladrones, y oh sorpresa tras esa luz se encontraba Noin quien apareció para proteger a Jeanne del ataque de su amiga, haciéndola reaccionar y regresándola a la normalidad, pero a pesar de que parecía que todo había terminado apareció ella la causante de que Miyako fuese poseída.

Fin se dirigió a Noin diciéndole que era un traidor por proteger a Jeanne a lo que contesto:

Noin: Fin daría mi vida por proteger la de ella quien es la reencarnación de la chica a la que ame y sigo amando.

Fin: No me hagas reír ahora estas de su lado cuando fuiste tú quien le dio tu alma al Diablo, para vengarte de los que mataron a tu amada Juana de Arco, y así recuperar su alma.

Jajajajaja no eres más que un cobarde, ahora tratas de enmendar tu error ya es demasiado tarde.

Noin: Si es verdad puede que ya sea demasiado tarde- contesto con una mirada llena de seguridad y esbozando una sonrisa.

Pero si puedo dar mi vida para proteger la de ella lo hare.

Mientras tanto Marón y Miyako hablaban pidiendo disculpas la una a la otra, sin embargo esa atmosfera llena de tranquilidad fue rota al escuchar un fuerte estruendo, y la razón de eso era que Fin y Noin habían comenzado su pelea. La pelea se prolongaba, los poderes de ambos personajes eran increíblemente potentes, Fin intentando hacerles daño a los espectadores de la batalla lanzo un ataque poderoso pero los planes de Fin fallaron al ver que una silueta se interponía entre su ataque protegiendo a los chicos.

Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver a Noin casi inconsciente frente de ellos, marón con lágrimas a punto de caer de sus ojos pedía a Noin que resistiera, que no muriera pero las palabras de Noin fueron:

¡Por fin podre estar con mi amada! Esas dulces y tiernas palabras resonaban en los oídos y corazones de los jóvenes mientras Noin se desvanecía.

Cuando los jóvenes reaccionaron se habían dado cuenta de que Fin ya no estaba por lo que Jeanne y Simbad decidieron ir al interior del castillo en su busca, dejando atrás a Miyako pidiéndole que les espere en un lugar seguro, la chica comprendió y les dejo marchar depositando toda su confianza en ellos.

La pelea final por fin había comenzado Simbad protegiendo a Jeanne de los demonios dentro del castillo, ambos peleando juntos uniendo fuerzas para lograr su objetivo, el cual era derrotar a los demonios enviados por el Diablo, en un momento de distracción de Jeanne fue acorralada por los demonios Simbad la rescato.

¿Te encuentras bien? Pregunto Simbad.

Si pero no pienso agradecerte, Chiaki esbozo una sonrisa cuando de repente es atacado por los demonios, ahora era Jeanne quien le salvo, el joven dando la misma respuesta que la chica, No pienso agradecerte, dijo con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Access dijo: Se donde esta Fin ella se encuentra en la habitación siguiente.

Marón dijo Chiaki ve a por Fin hazla reaccionar yo me encargo de estos fastidiosos demonios.

Chiaki-dijo marón con un brillo en sus ojos y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Chiaki en agradecimiento. Después Marón salió en busca de su amiga, al llegar a la habitación indicada por Access, Marón cayó en una trampa de Fin la cual hizo que perdiera toda la confianza en si misma, Fin aprovecho para derrotarla y cuando estaba a punto de darle el tiro de gracia una luz apareció en forma de barrera, era Access quien utilizaba su fuerza de voluntad para crear dicha barrera y detrás de él se encontraba Chiaki tratando de hacer que Marón no cayera en la desesperación y el pensamiento de soledad.

Con tan solo pronunciar unas palabras de aliento diciendo no soy el único que confía en ti Chiaki logro que Marón reaccionara, lo que ocasiono que esta se convirtiera en Jeanne, quien decidió ir hacia Fin para liberarla de aquella prisión llena de oscuridad en el que se encontraba su corazón, esto con el más puro poder, el poder de su corazón, del amor que le tenía a su querida amiga.

A pesar de los intentos desesperados de Fin para evitar que Jeanne se acercara estos fueron inútiles causando que en unos minutos se observara una luz acompañada de un viento ambos cálidos y llenos de tranquilidad de esta manera todos los daños causados por los demonios fueron arreglados, el tiempo volvió a correr y la luz se hizo presente, y casi en el límite del castillo destruido se encontraba una silueta, no era más que la silueta de Jeanne que estaba abrazando a su pequeña amiga Fin quien ya había regresado a la normalidad, detrás de ellas se encontraban Chiaki y Access quienes estaban esperando a por ellas para regresar a casa.

Después de que ambos "ladrones" regresaron de la batalla final y hacer reaccionar a fin debido a que estaba siendo manipulada por el diablo, fueron en busca de Miyako para explicarle todo del como Marón se había convertido en Kaito Jeanne, el porqué Chiaki apareció ante ellas y el porqué de mantenerlo en secreto. A todo esta explicación la respuesta de Miyako fue: ¡Esta ha sido una noticia inesperada! Con una sonrisa en sus labios.

FIN

bueno hasta aqui el primer capitulo de este fic de Kamikaze kaito jeanne

por favor envienme sus Reviews para saber si les gusto o no les gusto y asi ir mejorando esta historia

nos vemos atte himeotaku15


	2. visita amenazante

antes que nada he de aclarar que los personajes de kamikaze kaitou jeanne no son mios pertenecen a la autora Arina Tanemura esto no es mas que un Fanfic hecho por Fan para Fans.

CAPITULO II

VISITA AMENAZANTE

Había pasado ya unas semanas desde aquella pelea entre los enviados de Dios y el Diablo, unas semanas desde que Miyako se entero del secreto de Marón y Chiaki.

Marón recibió una carta de su padre, ¡si de su padre! Para la chica fue una alegre sorpresa recibir carta de uno de sus padres, al ver la carta en su buzón una linda sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, al no resistir tanta alegría se fue encima de su amiga quien esa mañana la esperaba para ir a la escuela, tras de ellas observándolas con una mirada alegre se encontraba Chiaki, sonriendo al ver a Marón tan feliz por tal suceso.

Me alegro mucho Marón - dijo Chiaki- Pero si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde.

Las dos jóvenes al escuchar esto reaccionaron rompiendo por completo el ambiente que se había creado ante tal suceso, después salieron corriendo del edificio para llegar a tiempo al colegio, como era de esperarse llegaron unos minutos tarde al aula por lo que su profesora les regaño castigándolos una hora de pie fuera del salón.

En el receso:

Lo siento pero quisiera estar sola un momento, ¿les importaría que hoy no almuerce con ustedes? -dijo marón-

Quieres leer la carta de tu padre ¿cierto? – Respondió Miyako-

Ahh si pero como lo supiste

Eres realmente tan predecible mi querida amiga, ¿no es así Chiaki?

Si es verdad Marón es muy predecible, es fácil adivinar lo que está pensando –afirmo Chiaki con un guiño-Al ver tal acción por parte de Chiaki marón se sintió avergonzada causando un rubor en sus mejillas.

Bien en ese caso os dejo nos vemos en clase. –Se va corriendo-

Ahhh no puede ser aun no le dábamos autorización de irse. – Miyako cruza los brazos como si estuviera molesta y a la vez esboza una sonrisa.-

Jajajaja vamos no te enfades es normal que quiera leer la carta en este momento, después de todo no ha visto a su padre en bastante tiempo.

Si es verdad, tienes razón jajajajajaja.

En el jardín del ala posterior:

Bien creo que este es un buen lugar por aquí no vienen muchos alumnos así que podre leer la carta con tranquilidad.

Marón se sentó recargándose en el tronco de un árbol y comenzó a leer la carta que le había llegado, la cual decía:

Querida hija te pido me perdones por no haber tenido contacto alguno contigo desde hace tiempo, espero y te encuentres bien, que estés comiendo bien, que en los estudios vayas bien, y que tengas muchos amigos.

Marón tu mama y yo hemos decidido regresar a casa, comenzar a hacer nuestro trabajo como padres, y cumplir con nuestra labor para darte una verdadera familia. Lamento mucho todos los problemas por los que tuviste que pasar debido a nuestra ausencia, pero todo eso ya termino.

Esperando que nos perdones y deseando verte muy pronto tus padres.

A nuestra querida hija con mucho cariño un beso y abrazo

Kusakabe Touya

Kusakabe Mayuu

Marón término de leer la carta con lagrimas apunto de derramar de sus ojos, cuando estaba a punto de dejar que las lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas la campana que anunciaba el termino del receso sonó, haciendo que Marón se limpiara los ojos y se dirigiera corriendo al aula.

En el aula:

Marón se está tardando no crees, si no llega a tiempo la profesora se enfadara con ella. Iré a buscarla – dijo Chiaki-

No te preocupes ella llegara a tiempo – respondió Miyako con una sonrisa-

Justo cuando Chiaki se disponía a salir del aula para buscar a Maron, el tropezó con alguien, quien no era más que Maron y detrás de ella la profesora.

-Se ha salvado por un pelo de rana señorita

-Pro- profesora- exclamo marón un poco asustada y sorprendida al ver a su profesora detrás de ella.-

-Bien todo mundo a sus asientos comenzaremos con la clase de literatura

Todos tomaron asiento y la profesora empezó a dar su clase, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las clases habían terminado, era hora de volver a casa.

Camino a casa:

Ya veo así que tus padres se han reconciliado, y regresan a casa – Miyako-

Si, mis papas vuelven a casa.

¿Y cuando regresan? - Chiaki-

La próxima semana

Mmmm – Chiaki- Eso significa que no podre seguir cenando contigo, tu y yo solos – guiñe un ojo-

Ahhh lo sabia se ven en las noches –Grito Miyako- eso no está bien ni siquiera se han casado

Haaa deja de decir mentiras Chiaki y tu Miyako deja de pensar cosas que no, pero sobretodo deja de seguirle la corriente – recargándose en la pared mientras su alrededor se vuelve obscuro-

Jajajaja vamos no te pongas así solo era una pequeña broma – dijo Chiaki-

Vamos Maron no te lo tomes tan a pecho – dijo Miyako-

Hay ocaciones en las que no se que debería hacerles a los dos – Exclamo Maron con una sonrisa-

Llegando al edificio donde Vivian vieron estacionándose a un carro de mudanzas frente a este, mientras que de un carro bajaban dos jóvenes un chico y una chica que aparentaban entre los 18 a 20 años. Al entrar al edificio pudieron verles de cerca y entonces...

Ahh ¿¡Maron!? realmente eres tu Maron – dijo la chica un poco sorprendida-

Ehhh has dicho Maron, - se voltea el chico dirigiendo su mirada hacia los jóvenes que iban entrando- Ohh es cierto eres Maron, ¡Mi querida Maron! – se lanza a abrazarla-

Marón sin poder reaccionar se queda inmóvil ante tal acto del joven provocando un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Oye tu suelta a mi novia – Grito un molesto y celoso Chiaki, jalando a Maron (está despertando del Shock)-

Mmmm con que tu novia ehh, lo siento pero Maron es solo mia – la jala hacia el volviéndola a abrazar.

Tu canalla – dijo Chiaki mas molesto-

Mo detente de una vez Mikel, no haces más que asustar a Maron. – Dijo la chica-

Ehh es eso verdad te he asustado mi querida Maron. – Le mira fijamente poniendo una mirada encantadora y mostrando una sonrisa, mientras le acaricia la mejilla con su mano derecha-

(Marón ante esta acción quedando hipnotizada y con las mejillas sonrojadas) Mas que asustada confundida quienes son ustedes – pregunto marón -

Mientras que Chiaki estaba a punto de explotar de celos, separo a Marón de Mikel antes de que recibiera respuesta a su pregunta.

El es mi novio y solo él tiene el derecho de abrazarme y tocarme así que le agradecería que no me vuelva a abrazar. – Exclamo marón con las mejillas rojas-

Jj la chica empieza a reír tratando de ser discreta pero no aguanta más y empieza a carcajearse. Jajajaja no puedo creerlo te han rechazado en público y tú que te dices llamar uno de los 5 Ángel Prince conocidos por conquistar a todas las chicas jajaja parece que empiezas a perder el encanto hermano.

Jajá que graciosa Dayan para que sepas no intentaba para nada coquetear ni conquistar a la linda Maron tan solo era mi forma de saludarla.

Si claro – respondió Dayan con un tono sarcástico-

Ante esta discusión entre los dos hermanos, los tres jóvenes se quedan mirándoles sin entender nada.

Oh disculpa que grosero de mi parte al haberte abrazado sin tu permiso – dijo Mikel-

Más que grosero irracional mira que lanzarte hacia ella sin que te presentaras – dijo Miyako un poco disgustada ante tal acto-

Pero si que nos conoce – respondió Mikel-

Ehhh ¿los conozco? – Pregunto Marón-

Es que acaso no nos recuerdas Marón, que cruel y yo que te he reconocido apenas habías entrado al edificio.- dijo Dayan con una mirada triste-

Que cruel Marón- chan, y yo que te he extrañado y no he dejado de pensar en ti todos estos años - dijo Mikel mientras se llevaba los brazos atrás de su cabeza-

Mmm haber veamos Marón te dice algo... – y los hermanos empiezan a recitar una frase-

Dayan "fuerte y seria", Mikel "incomparable y maravillosa", y antes de terminar la frase...

Marón "energética y valiente", ahora lo recuerdo ustedes son...

FIN

bueno hasta aqui el segundo capitulo de este fic de Kamikaze kaito jeanne,y tambien como pudieron observar en este capirulo hay la aparicion de 2 nuevos personajes que fueron creados por mi, ahora que es lo que sucedera, ¿quienes seran estos dos personajes?, aun no lo se pero espero y hacer mas emocionante esta historia.

por favor envienme sus Reviews para saber si les gusto o no les gusto y asi ir mejorando esta historia

nos vemos atte himeotaku15


	3. valiosos recuerdos

antes que nada he de aclarar que los personajes de kamikaze kaitou jeanne no son mios pertenecen a la autora Arina Tanemura esto no es mas que un Fanfic hecho por Fan para Fans.

CAPITULO III

VALIOSOS RECUERDOS

Ahora lo recuerdo ustedes son... (Dijo marón con voz llena de sorpresa y una sonrisa en sus labios)

Ya nos recordaste Marón-chan – dijo Mikel inclinando hacia un lado su cabeza, dejando deslizar parte de su cabello rubio sobre su hombro.

Si ustedes son Aya- chan y Mi- kun ¿no es así?

A si es marón me alegra saber que aun nos recuerdas – dijo Dayan inclinando su cabeza y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

¿Realmente los conoces Marón?- pregunto Miyako

Ah si ellos fueron mis vecinos y amigos de infancia antes de mudarme al edificio con mis papas, además ambos son herederos de la familia Lee.

Les presento a Dayan Anahi Lee y Mikel Lee propietarios de los consorcios Lee.

Heeeeeeeeeeee!- gritan unos sorprendidos Miyako y Chiaki ante tal noticia.

Encantado de conocerla me llamo Mikel -haciendo una reverencia hacia Miyako

E- Encantada soy Miyako – dijo ruborizándose

Lo mismo digo para usted joven, espero y no haya resentimientos por lo ocurrido hace un momento- esta vez dirigiéndose a Chiaki mientras le extendía la mano.

No te preocupes no hay resentimientos, Mucho gusto soy Chiaki- dijo mientras aceptaba el saludo.

Oh!, Es verdad les presento a mi hermana menor Dayan Lee

Encantada de conocerlos me llamo Dayan- dijo mientras sonreía y su cabello de color negro azulado se deslizaba sobre sus hombros.

Encantados respondieron al saludo de Dayan

Eh?, Espera un momento Marón ha dicho que ustedes son los dueños de los consorcios Lee, pero yo tenía entendido que el presidente era un joven de 27 años, y tu no pareces tener 27 años- dijo Chiaki un poco confundido

Jejeje es verdad, veras en realidad el presidente si tiene 27 años, pero se trata de nuestro hermano mayor, yo solo tengo 20 años.- contesto Mikel.

¿Hermano mayor? Pregunto Marón un poco confundida

Ahh es verdad cuando nos conocimos no sabias de la existencia de Aarón- nisán – contesto Mikel

¿Aaron? – volvió a preguntar Marón

Si veras el es uno de mis hermanos mayores- contesto Dayan

¿Uno de tus hermanos?, eso quiere decir que tienes mas hermanos- dijo Miyako

Si. Bueno la verdad es que en si Dayan y yo no somos hermanos de sangre. – dijo Mikel

Heeeeeeeeeeee!

Que quieren decir con eso – pregunto Marón

Te parece si te lo contamos en otro lugar, no creo que la entrada sea el lugar indicado para contar la historia. Dijo Dayan.

Si es verdad puede que nos hayan seguido – contesto Mikel

[Todos subieron al departamento de los hermanos a platicar más cómodamente, cuando entraron, los de la mudanza subían las últimas cajas, posteriormente terminaron y se retiraron. De esta manera la conversación continuo.]

En el departamento...

Veras mis padres adoptaron a Mikel y a mis demás hermanos antes de que yo naciera, en si solo somos dos los hijos legítimos de la familia Lee, sin embargo como todos llevan el apellido Lee todos son hijos de mi Mama y Papa. En pocas palabras pertenecemos a la misma familia. Para ser sincera yo me entere hace dos años de todo esto por eso yo los llamo hermanos porque eso es lo que son. (Contesto Dayan)

Vaya no tenía ni idea. – dijo marón

Y porque te enteraste apenas hace dos años – dijo Miyako

Pues verán cuando nuestros padres murieron Shouta y Dayan eran unos niños, solo tenía años, por lo que mis hermanos y yo decidimos no contarles la verdad hasta que ellos cumplieran 15 como mínimo, ya que a esta edad lo comprenderían mejor. – dijo Mikel

Ya veo para evitar que los dos sufrieran guardaron el secreto, ¿no es así?- dijo Chiaki

Pues si, podría decirse que si, esa es una de las razones – respondió Mikel

Hace un momento dijiste que probablemente los habían seguido a que te referías con eso- pregunto Marón

Los dos hermanos se vieron fijamente a los ojos sin decir nada, como preguntándose si debían responder a tal pregunta, después de un largo silencio Dayan respondió.

Veras Marón la razón principal del que a mi hermano y a mí se nos oculto la verdad es porque después de la muerte de nuestros padres más de una persona quiso apoderarse del consorcio por lo que mi hermano mayor decidió hacerse cargo de las compañías antes de que se descubriera que los legítimos dueños eran tan solo unos niños y como forma de protegernos de todo peligro nos mudamos al lugar donde nos conocimos. En resumen esa persona se entero de la verdad por lo que tuve que darme a conocer como dueña de las compañías Lee hace dos años, y por ciertos motivos nos mudamos a este lugar.

Pero bueno porque seguir hablando de nosotros, mejor dinos Marón como has estado, escuchamos que empezaste a vivir sola, que tus padres se habían ido al extranjero, ¿es verdad? - dijo Mikel

Si es verdad, ellos se fueron cuando entre a la secundaria- respondió Marón con una mirada triste

Al ver la reacción de Marón Dayan miro a su hermano con frialdad- Ahhh, dijo Mikel un poco asustado ante tal mirada.

Ma- Marón chan -dijo Mikel preocupado – Esto no era mi intención incomodarte olvida mi pregunta si ¿sí?

Marón perdona al tonto de mi hermano por favor, así que no pongas esa cara triste – dijo Dayan con una voz dulce.

Hmhm, no hay nada que perdonar, además ya hace tiempo de eso, y hoy recibí carta de mis padres diciendo que volvían a casa.

En serio eso es genial Marón- dijo Mikel

Si ellos estarán aquí la próxima semana

Eso es estupendo- contesto nuevamente Mikel

¿Oye marón lo recuerdas? (Dayan le mostro a Marón un colgante con una cruz en medio de una luna y un sol)

Ahhhh pero si es... – dijo Mikel

Hm si lo recuerdo gracias a ese colgante nos conocimos – contesto Marón

¿Por ese colgante se conocieron?- pregunto Chiaki

Sí, eso sucedió cuando tenía 7 años – contesto Dayan

Y yo tenía 9 – dijo Mikel

Verán este colgante en si esta hecho de 3 diferentes dijes, Mikel y Yo vivíamos con un amigo de la familia fue cuando Marón se había mudado de casa, cerca de nuestras casas había una colina en la que solíamos jugar mi hermano y yo. – conto Dayan

Un día vimos a una pequeña niña recargada sobre el tronco de un árbol, la niña estaba llorando, nos acercamos a ella y le pregunte... (Hablando Mikel)

¿Por qué lloras?

Porque el colgante que me había regalado mi mama se rompió (muestra el dije con forma de cruz y su cadenita rota)

Ahh es una lástima, es un bonito dije, ya se (la pequeña niña de cabello negro azulado saca de su cuello una cadenita con un dije con la mitad de un sol con alas) que te parece si te doy la cadenita del mío- le dijo sonriendo

Es una buena idea- contesto el pequeño de cabello rubio (agarro el dije de la pequeña y la cadenita de su hermana los unió y el colgante estaba como nuevo)- listo ya está.

La pequeña sonrio, con una mirada alegre.

Dayan dame tu dije lo pondré junto con el mío para que no lo pierdas. (Mientras yo me quitaba mi cadenita con el dije de una luna con alas mi hermana me dio su dije y lo puse en la misma cadenita). Después de ello nos presentamos y fuimos amigos, todos los días jugábamos en aquella colina, hasta que tuvimos que marcharnos de ese lugar, así que Marón nos dio su dije como recuerdo por lo que decidimos hacer de los tres dijes uno solo antes de irnos.

Vaya eso si que es un valioso recuerdo- dijo Chiaki

Si, lo es -contesto Marón sonriendo

Fin

bueno hasta aqui el tercer capitulo de este fic, espero y les este gustando, apartir de este capitulo nuevas aventuras les esperan a nuestros heroes, ¿que les traera la llegada de mikel y dayan?... bueno aun no lo se espero y sea algo emocionante.

por favor envienme sus Reviews para saber si les gusto o no les gusto y asi ir mejorando esta historia

nos vemos atte himeotaku15


End file.
